Written in the stars
by Author1
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts. Between DH and the epilogue. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry thought about all all the events of the past month. The battle was finally over and instead of feeling elated he felt like he had no purpose. He had completed his mission. He was "the boy who lived, twice!"what should he do now? After the battle Hogwarts had closed down early for the summer Mrs Weasley has insisted that he come to the burrow until he had himself sorted. Hogwarts was reopening in September and students from the 7th year were invited back to take their exams in December after "a period of intense revision" He thought Hermonie and Ron intended to go back, but didn't have a chance to ask. Ron hadn't wanted to speak for the first week or so and since then all he wanted to do was sneak into darkened corners with Hermonie. He seemed to want to confide in her rather than him. Harry smiled at the thought of his two best friends finally realizing they were made for each other. His thoughts turned to Ginny who had since the start of the summer purposely walked out of every room that Harry entered. He wanted to speak to her but felt that it wasn't the right time. He turned over as best he could in the dark corner that his mattress was placed .and noticed a chink of light through the door that had never been there before. He was sure Mrs Weasley had come and checked they were asleep and closed all the doors. He grabbed his glasses and looked around, there in Ron's bed were two distinct people sized lumps asleep. He was sure he could make out their arms around each other. He realized that he wasn't going to get much sleep with the events of the recent past were flowing through his mind, He picked up his dressing gown and slid out of the door. As he walked downstairs he cast a silencing charm so he did not wake up anybody.

He got downstairs and took some pumpkin juice and placed his glass back in the sink. He walked out onto the porch outside. It wasn't really a porch but the first floor overhung the ground floor and a battered old sofa and a rocking chair had been put there as it was always dry. He gazed up at the stars and heard a funny sound. He grabbed his wand from the pocket of his dressing gown, you can never be to safe! He looked around and spotted a figure on the battered sofa. She turned her face away from him but he knew she was crying as she wiped her eyes. "Gin" he said. He went and sat down next to her and took her shoulders. She turned and cried into his chest. He realized this was the first time he had ever seen her cry, She always put a brave face on everything. He figured this was something that a brave face couldn't be put on. Harry didn't know what to do so he held her until her tears turned to sniffles.Through her gasps for air she managed to say " It's just sometimes i forget and i think i must tell Fred that and it all comes flooding back." Harry nodded knowing that he was just supposed to listen. He knew the feeling of wanting somebody back. " You know, when i want to speak to anybody that's not here" he hesitated at saying dead or any names of people he had lost as that may of seemed like asking for pity " I look up at the stars and i can see a star that's brighter than the others and i know it's them watching me. Wanting me to carry on" Ginny grinned

"Harry, thats what you tell children. I may as well believe in fairies" she said getting up and dancing around the sofa on tiptoes. He laughed as she danced around and then she flopped back on the sofa. An onlooker would think she was happy but he knew better. He wanted to take her pain away, something that he could never do. Harry lent over and pushed the hair out of her face. He absent-mindally ran his finger along her cheek. She grabbed his hand. " I'm not ready yet" she said letting his hand go and looking down at the floor. They both knew what she meant. It took a few seconds again for her thoughts to gather and to say something approaching english. She took hold of his other hand she looked up at him, right in his eyes "But i promise to let you know when i am" she said smiling at him again and turning and looking up at the sky she said "you know children aren't always wrong" and Harry felt her hand joining with his. He wished she would never let go. "I'm going to clean up Grimauld place before I go back. I'm going to ask Ron and Hermonie to help. Do you want to come?" She smiled "You're going back?" she questioned. " Don't have much of a choice without exam results" he said. She game him a smile and shook her head. " Soooo modest" she said, rolling her eyes, " Harry, you could walk into any job you wanted in the ministry of magic" " I wouldn't necessarily deserve it" he said. She took her hand away and looked up at the sky. "I'll ask Fred" she said walking back into the house. He could never understand anything she thought, was that a yes or a no? There was one thing he knew for sure and that was that she couldn't put a brave face on in front of him any longer.

_I have more stories based around this time line which i will add if anybody likes them, so please review. Thanks_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gin, where are we going?" harry asked. She was dragging him by the arm across the garden of the burrow towards the trees which he knew lead to the river that separated ottery st catchople in two. Teddy lupin, who Ginny had in her other hand, decided to wake up. He was really to big to be held like this but he had a tendency to run off , so this was safer.

"It's a secret" she said quickly turning her head and giving him a grin before turning back looking to where she was walking and wherever she was going. The noises from the marquee in the garden of the burrow faded the further they walked.

"Gin, we're missing our own reception" he said laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"nobody will miss us, they're all to busy having fun" she said, still staring ahead. Harry muttered something under his breath, which Ginny was sure sounded like "at least somebody is", but she choose to ignore it being on such a high from the rest of the day.

"we're here" she said and turned back to him. They were in a clearing, with trees circling all around them. He shrugged

"what are we doing here?" he said. She picked teddy up, took a blanket that was wrapped around him, handed him to Harry and laid the blanket on the ground. She took her wand and charmed teddy a playpen next to the blanket, placed Teddy in the playpen and motioned to harry to lay down on the blanket. They both starred up at the stars Ginny spoke, but not looking at him, staring at the sky.

"I wanted to show them and tell them everything thats happened" he looked up at the sky and he knew what she was referring to. she started to speak. She grabbed his hand. Missing it at first, as she wasn't looking,but staring at the sky, but he moved his hand into hers

"well, it finally happened, we got married" she said smiling at the sky

"There is something about the Potters and red heads" Harry added smiling.

"Fred, the shops still going really well, George is running it with Ron helping out."

"Tonks and Lupin, Teddy's here and he's fine. He's living with Andromodea, but we take him as much as we can. His hair seems to settle on pink, just like yours, Tonks. I don't think he'll keep it like that once he gets older" she said looking up at some other stars. She glanced over at Harry,

"I had all these things to say but i can't remember now" he took over.

" I became an auror. Ginny is now a professional quidditch player. Ron married Hermonie , Hermonie is working in the department of magical law. I think her job and marriage are connected by the fact that she likes to argue " Ginny laughed and slapped him playfully on his arm.

" This is getting quite boring now." she said.

"oi!" he said with a look of mock offense on his face. She turned over and kissed him.

"what i mean is they want to know more personal stuff" He shrugged, perhaps this braindead bug was catching.

"I'll tell them how i asked you to marry you" he blushed. He didn't really know why he said that. He now had to carry on though.

"I went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and when I didn't come back, she went to look for me and found the back door open and a path of charmed floating candles"

Ginny took over "when i followed the path of candles, there he was at the end , encircled by candles and kneeling one knee holding a ring box"

"and of course she couldn't resist" he grinned

"or maybe i just felt sorry for you" she said smiling at him and sticking her tongue out!

He laughed and rolled over to kiss her. The noises from the reception were getting closer as people were leaving the party and making their way home. After they broke apart Harry glanced at this watch "Scarlett, we better get back before they miss us"

It was Harrys idea of a joke. When they had first started dating, Harry had said that if her mother knew half of what she got up to, thats what she would call her, a scarlett woman. Ginny has said if she was scarlett, he was a toad. He had looked at her confused but she has sung " his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" and the silly nicknames had just stuck. They only used them when nobody else was around though, she was pretty sure nobody else knew. It felt nice to have something that only they knew, a secret. Teddy had fallen asleep so Harry carried him in his arms and Ginny walked slightly ahead. As they got closer to the marquee Hermonie was standing there arms crossed across her chest.

"where did you two get to, and with Teddy?" they didn't say anything , she had obviously noticed the grass stains on Ginny's dress and Harrys hair, which was flat one side." don't worry Hermonie, it was nothing like you think. Harry and me went to look at the stars and we took Teddy. I think we can control ourselves , even if it is our wedding night" Hermonie glared at them one by another, Harry nodded as she looked at him. "lets put teddy to bed" Ginny said ignoring Hermonie and walking back into the burrow. Ginny was happy in the knowledge that everybody had been involved in the wedding, even those who were no longer here.

_Not to happy with this chapter so I may re-write it later. There's one more chapter to this story, but i may do some different stories first. Thank you to everybody who left comments. _


End file.
